2005–06 OHL season
The 2005–06 OHL season was the 26th season of the Ontario Hockey League. Twenty teams each played 68 games. The J. Ross Robertson Cup was won by the Peterborough Petes, who defeated the London Knights in the final. Rule changes In the 2005–2006 campaign, the OHL along with the CHL has adopted the new playing rules and enforcement of existing playing rules the NHL has established. Significant rule changes include: * Goaltender Trap Zone - An area behind the net established to keep goalies from playing the puck in the corners. A violation results in a delay of game penalty. *'Delay of Game' - Any player shooting the puck out of play from his defensive zone will be called for a 2 minute delay of game minor penalty. *'2–Line Passes' - 2–line passes (passes which cross one's own blue line and the redline before being received) are now permitted. The center red line will only determine icing. *'Shootouts' - The shootout has eliminated the tie game. If a game is tied after regulation, a 5 minute, 4-on-4 sudden death period will occur. If the game is still tied after the extra frame, a shootout will occur. With the visiting team shooting first, the teams will alternate and should there be a winner following three shots (or sooner) by both teams, the game is over. However, if it remains tied, the shootout continues sudden death. The teams must go through their roster before allowing any player to take a second shot. The winning team in the shootout will receive one additional goal in the goals for stats, but all goals scored in the shootout do not affect personal stats for the players or goalies. Standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTL = Overtime Losses; SL = Shootout Losses; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against; PTS = Points; Eastern Conference Western Conference Scoring leaders ''Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty Minutes Leading goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; Mins = Minutes Played; W = Wins; L = Losses: OTL = Overtime Losses; SL = Shootout Losses; GA = Goals Allowed; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals Against Average 2006 Playoffs Playoffs bracket Eastern Conference Quarterfinals | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} Western Conference Quarterfinals | valign="top" | |- | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} Eastern Conference Semifinals | valign="top" | |} Western Conference Semifinals | valign="top" | |} Conference Finals | valign="top" | |} League Finals ADT Canada-Russia Challenge On November 24, the OHL All-stars defeated the Russian Selects 5–3 at Kitchener, Ontario. On November 28, the OHL All-stars defeated the Russian Selects 5–1 at Peterborough, Ontario. The OHL has an all-time record of 6–0 against the Russian Selects since the tournament began in 2003–04. OHL Priority Selection The OHL conducted its annual draft, known as the '''OHL Priority Selection, starting at 9:00 AM on Saturday May 6] 2006 via internet. The Sarnia Sting announced on the Friday night before the draft, that Steven Stamkos of the Markham Waxers would be chosen first overall, being the recipient of the 2006 Jack Ferguson Award. The Oshawa Generals followed up by selecting defenceman Michael Del Zotto also of the Waxers. It’s the first time in history that the first two picks in the OHL Priority Selection have come from the same team. *Source: 2006 Priority Selection CHL Import Draft The 2006 CHL Import Draft was held via the internet, starting at 9:00 AM on Wednesday, June 28. Teams from the OHL, QMJHL, and WHL drafted players in reverse order of their finish in the combined CHL standings. All CHL teams are awarded one draft pick in each of the two rounds, although not all CHL teams use both picks. Some teams chose not to participate in the draft. This list includes drafts picks made by OHL teams in the 2006 draft. *Source: 2006 CHL Import Draft Awards References *HockeyDB Category:Ontario Hockey League seasons OHL